


for the first time, I think I'd consider the stay

by amyscascadingtabs



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Midnight Conversations, Nervous Jake, Night Before The Wedding, THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyscascadingtabs/pseuds/amyscascadingtabs
Summary: It's the night before the wedding, and Jake is nervous. Amy calms him down.





	for the first time, I think I'd consider the stay

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "You matter to me" from the musical Waitress. (aka one of the softest and most beautiful love songs ever)
> 
> I've been writing this on my phone late at night and early in the morning throughout the week and then I ended up with something which I've tried to edit until it seemed decent, which is... this I guess. Super soft and super fluffy like always when I write these two because w e l l.
> 
> enjoy!

The lights in their bedroom have been shut off for an hour now. A faint glow from street lights outside shining through the curtains is the room’s only source of illumination, the odd hum of an especially loud car or motorbike is the only sound except their breathing he can hear. He still can’t sleep. It feels as if someone has superglued his eyelids open or as if Rosa laced his water with caffeine again, only none of that is true this time. The reason Jake Peralta can’t fall asleep is because he’s nervous. 

 

After the intense last week of hysterical wedding planning, complete with napkin choices and gift bag assembling and dessert orders, there are only hours left now. His tux hangs ready next to the dress he’s yet to see his so-soon-to-be-wife in, the rings have been ready for a long time and lay in matching boxes on his drawer. He even finished learning his vows on time after Gina came over and helped him practice. 

(He had a few questions about her methods, most of which included a lot of yelling and a fair amount of verbal threats, but he knows the vows by heart now so he supposes she can’t have been all bad.) 

 

He’s getting married tomorrow. He’s getting married to the best person, best former detective, current sergeant and future captain he knows, the one curled up next to him in bed with her hand laced in his. Amy stirs a little in her sleep. She mumbles something incoherent, and he marvels over the perfect feeling of safety he gets from having her so close to him each night.

(Sleeping next to her is one of the best things he knows after, well, sleeping  _ with _ her as in sexy-timez. When the two of those events follow each other, which - not that he’s bragging or anything - is often, Jake’s practically in heaven.)

 

He wonders if she’s as nervous for tomorrow as he is. Everything since the day after Halloween, when the planning begun, has been leading up to the day that’s awaiting them tomorrow. Everything is ready, and now when it’s here he can’t help but shake the sensation it’s all too good to be true. What if something goes horribly wrong? What if he somehow has inherited his father’s less than worthless marriage-skills? What if Amy suddenly changes her mind and doesn’t want to marry him?

He has to check. 

 

“Ames?”

“Mm-hmm?” Her voice is low, barely audible, but it calms him still.

“Do you want to get married tomorrow?”, he leans over to whisper in her ear. She doesn’t open her eyes, but the fond smile she gives him is enough to let him know she heard him.

“Go to sleep, Jake”, she answers, still smiling.

“Do you want to marry me tomorrow?”

“Yeah, babe. I want to marry you tomorrow. Now go to sleep.”

“I still can’t believe you said yes when I proposed”, Jake admits, blatantly ignoring her orders about closing his eyes. “I mean, I figured you would, but I didn’t know for sure. You could’ve refused.”

“You think I would have refused to marry you?” She turns around to face him, looking positively amused.

“You could have! You’re a strong independent woman who don’t need no man.” It’s an attempt to make her laugh, like so many other things he does, but the truth it holds is causing his cheeks to redden in the half-darkness.

“Well, luckily  _ need _ and  _ want _ are two different things. And this strong, independent woman wants to marry you. A lot.” She gives him an innocent forehead smooch before resting her head on her chest, the relaxing weight calming him as much as the scent of her, warm and familiar, does. “Now please get some rest. I have to get up in five hours if I’m going to look pretty for this wedding.”

“You could wear an old lost and found Halloween costume and still be the prettiest in the entire world, Ames.”

“I know  _ you _ think that. But wait until you see me in that dress. You will lose your mind.”

He wraps his arms around her, right hand playing with her hair. “Amy Peralta, I don’t think I can wait another minute.”

“Jacob Santiago, I think you can wait a few more hours. Just close your eyes.” She squeezes the one of his hands not in her hair and buries her nose in his t-shirt. “You don’t have to be nervous. We’re on track with the binder, so it’s going to be fine.”

“I know. I’m not nervous anymore.” He means it. It’s much more difficult to worry when she’s in his arms all sleepy and affectionate in the most lovable combination. To be fair, he’s not sure he could ever feel a single negative thing in these moments.

“I love you”, she says before closing her eyes again.

“I love you too.”

 

What is there to be nervous about, anyway? What’s the worst thing that could happen? (A bomb threat? Pshh. He has to be realistic.)

Jake has known he wants this for over a year now. He’s been sure of it every day since that April evening with a single typo in a crossword puzzle and a sudden insight that yes, he wants to spend the rest of his life with this high-strung and binder-loving, quick-witted and drop-dead gorgeous nerd that gets upset over errors in crossword puzzles. As long as she’s there next to him, he knows it will all be okay.

 

Tomorrow his love for her - and hers for him - will be made official in front of their friends and family. He will promise her his forever and she will promise him hers. They’ll be husband and wife, real and actual grown-ups with their names on a contract. Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago will be Jake and Amy Santiago-Peralta.

He whispers those names to himself as he finally feels his body grow heavy and his thoughts fog.

He really can’t wait to marry Amy Santiago.

Only a few more hours. He’s just going to get some rest first. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments v v appreciated always and feel free to check out my other work if you want more peraltiago fluff. Who doesn't want more Peraltiago fluff
> 
> THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW  
> (i'm amyscascadingtabs on tumblr if you wanna come yell about the wedding with me)


End file.
